Technology (e.g., software and/or hardware) may be licensed rather than sold. That means purchasers may be restricted in using technology by a number of available licensing schemes. For instance, a concurrent use license may be based on a number of simultaneous users accessing a program. It may deal with software running in a server where users connect via a network. Thus, in a five-user concurrent use license, after five users are logged on to the program, a sixth user is prohibited.
A per-seat license may be another such licensing scheme based on a number of users who have access to the program. For example, a 100-user per-seat license means that up to 100 specifically named users have access to the program. Per-seat licensing may be administered by providing user-level security to a directory containing the program.
Presently most technology licensing schemes such as those discussed earlier may rely on integrity of the users. In many instances, a technology license holder may lose revenues if an organization chooses to install technology licensed for a single unit to several units within the organization. There may be no way for the technology holder to track and control such a copyright violation (e.g., resulting in revenue losses for the technology holder), especially when there may be no way to administer usage of technology being sold or to check the integrity of the users.